Los guardianes y el amor escondido de dos enamorados
by REX RS6
Summary: Pasaron seis años desde que las esferas del dragon se fueron junto a Shen-long y Gokú, por el momento la Tierra esta en una hermosa paz, pero nada es para siempre, un acontecimiento extraño sucede en la Tierra, lo cual tiene preocupados a todos los guerreros que la protegen, pero sera gracias a esos sucesos que dos almas encontraran el amor. TxP
1. Una paz temporal

Han pasado 6 años desde que Gokú se fue con Shen-long y las desaparición de las esferas del dragón de la faz de la tierra, en ese tiempo todos los guerreros z continuaron con sus vidas, pero la menor de los Son, Pan, aun no podía creer que su abuelo ya no esté con ella, ahora ya tiene 20 años, y solo falta unos cuantos meses para que cumpla 21 y salga de la Orange Star University.

En esos 6 años, Vegeta entrenaba igual que siempre, por si algún enemigo se atrevía a atacar a la Tierra, Bulma aun se ocupaba en sus experimentos y nuevos inventos, Goten ahora trabajaba en la C.C., Gohan y Videl siguen viviendo en la montaña Paoz junto a Milk, quien al igual que Pan, le costó superar la partida de su amado esposo, Bra asiste a la misma universidad que Pan y acabara junto a ella su carrera de diseño de modas, Pan esta con Bra en la universidad, solo que estudia medicina y está en su último año y Trunks dirige la C.C., entrena cada noche en compañía de su padre.

Era lunes por la mañana y en la montaña Paoz y la familia Son Satán, se encontraba almorzando tranquilamente en la mesa

-Pan, cómo te está yendo en tus exámenes?- preguntó el hijo mayor de Gokú

-Excelente, a este paso seré yo la que dé el discurso de despedida en la graduación!- dijo totalmente alegre

-Eso me parece perfecto, estoy orgullosa de ti hija- dijo Videl abrazando a su hija

-Yo también lo estoy, será mejor que ya te vayas que ya se está haciendo tarde-

-Si!- se tomo el té que tenía muy rápido y se metió el pan entero en la boca –Hasta luego!- dijo y salió volando hacia su universidad

* * *

En las oficinas de la Capsule Corp., Trunks estaba en su oficina revisando un montón de papeles, los cuales se los dio su secretaria para que los presente en una junta que tenia dentro de dos días

-"Esto es estresante!"- pensó el pelilila llevando sus manos a su cabeza –"no sé cómo fue capaz de soportar todo esto mamá y el abuelo"-

Paso una media hora y apenas llevaba cuarta parte de los documentos revisados

-"Demonios!, esto de ser presidente no es para mí"-

El sonido de la puerta irrumpió sus pensamientos

-Adelante-

-Señor Brief, le traigo los planos de los inventos que está realizando en compañía de su madre- dijo Miku, la secretaria de Trunks

-Gracias Miku, déjalos aquí por favor-

-Necesita algo señor?-

-Está bien, puedes retirarte-

-Con su permiso-

Y salió de la oficina, Trunks se quedo observando los planos durante unos minutos hasta que decidió abrirlos, lo que vio lo impresiono, esos planos se los había mandado su madre, eran los planos de unos dispositivos de gravedad y de transporte

-Vaya, mamá se emociono con estos inventos!, debo admitir que es muy buena para esto-

El pelilila siguió observando los planos durante un tiempo más y volvió a su labor anterior.

* * *

En la Orange Star University, Pan y Bra se encontraban charlando en el salón de clases

-Estoy feliz de que ambas ya acabaremos la universidad, al fin nos dedicaremos a lo que realmente queremos!- dijo la hija de Bulma y Vegeta

-Jajaja, te apoyo Bra, ya no veo el momento en el que nos libremos de esta 'prisión' jaja-

Ambas jóvenes cortaron su charla, debido a que el profesor ya había ingresado al salón, su día paso como cualquier otro, al menos estaban juntas en algunas clases, ya que debido a que estudian diferentes carreras no están juntas todo el tiempo. Después de que las clases hayan acabado, ambas se fueron al centro comercial para comer algo, ya que no tenía ganas de ir a un restaurante, además de que les quedaba más cerca

-Dime Pan, solo falta medio año para que nos graduemos, ya sabes a quien invitaras al baile de graduación?-

-La verdad eso no me interesa mucho, sabes que no sé bailar jeje- rio brevemente la pelinegra

-Vamos Pan!, se que quieres invitar a mi hermano pero no te animas- dijo la peliceleste haciendo sonrojar levemente a su amiga

-Ay Bra, hasta cuando piensas insistir con eso!, ya te dije que Trunks no me gusta!- lo dijo 'enojada', la verdad es que ya estaba acostumbrada a que la ojiazul la moleste casi siempre con ese tema

-Sabes que lo que digo es cierto Pan, además te sonrojaste, no creo que sea una mentira si te sonrojas- mostrándole una sonrisa picara

-No cambia Bra-

Ambas muchachas cambiaron de tema, después de pasear un poco por la ciudad ambas volvieron a sus respectivas casas.

* * *

Ya era casi de noche en la capital del Oeste y Trunks se encontraba entrenando cerca de unas montañas, lanzaba puñetazos y patadas al aire, como si estuviera luchando contra alguien, después de estar un buen rato entrenando empezó a meditar, haciendo elevar su ki poco a poco se transformo en SSJ, luego alcanzo el estado del SSJ2

-Perfecto- dijo –Ya soy capaz de alcanzar esta fase, si sigo entrenando de esta manera lograre alcanzar la tercera fase- lo dijo totalmente satisfecho por su logro

El pelilila se quedo a observar la puesta de sol ya que eso lo relajaba por así decirlo, cuando se dispuso a volver a su departamento, vio brillar algo que estaba entre unas rocas a unos metros de él, cuando llego se acerco, pero lo dejo totalmente sorprendido aquello, solo se limito a susurrar…

-La esfera de cuatro estrellas…-

CONTINUARA…


	2. ¿Una nueva amenaza?

-Las esfera de cuatros estrellas…-

El pelilila se quedo un momento inmóvil hasta que reacciono cogiendo la esfera y alzando la esfera hacia su departamento. Al llegar, se cambio rápidamente y se sentó en su sala a pensar alguna razón por la cual esa esfera este en la Tierra.

-"Por qué esta en la tierra?, no se supone que se fueron junto a Shen-long y el señor Gokú hace ya seis años?"- pensó el ojiazul tratando de hallar alguna razón.

Después de estar al menos dos horas caminando alrededor de su sala y no hallar explicación se dispuso a dormir.

Al día siguiente, se levanto muy temprano y emprendió el vuelo hacia la C.C., donde Giru, el robot que conoció en el viaje espacial, se encontraba dormido

-Espero que no se despierte-

El hijo de Bulma alzo al pequeño robot en sus manos, encendió y activo el radar del dragón, pero no había señal alguna de otra esfera, pero tampoco la que él encontró ayer

-"Que extraño, tampoco da señal de la esfera de cuatro estrellas"-

Siguió pensando un poco más y se fue a su oficina a empezar su día de trabajo

* * *

En la capital del Oeste, específicamente en la Orange Star University, Pan y Bra estaban almorzando en las gradas del patio trasero

-Y ya pensaste en lo que te dije?- pregunto la peliceleste

-Sobre qué?- dijo la pelinegra

-Ya sabes, sobre invitar a mi hermano al baile- le contesto con una sonrisa picara en el rostro

-Por favor Bra!, ya deja de insistir con eso!, ya te dije que no me gusta!- hablo con la cara levemente colorada

-Vamos Pan, al menos mencionarlo, se que te acompañara encantado-

-Y tú por qué no invitas a mi tío Goten?-

-Eh?- dijo algo sorprendida –Por qué debería invitarlo?-

-Se que te gusta, se te nota en los ojos cada vez que hablamos de él o con simplemente mencionarlo-

-Está bien, si me gusta, pero él trabaja mucho junto a mi hermano, tampoco se si me ve como una amiga- agachando la cabeza un poco triste

-No te deprimas Bra, se que te quiere y te ve como una amiga-

-Eso espero-

RIIIIIIIING

La señal para que volvieran a sus salones tocó

-Sera mejor que volvamos rápido- dijo Pan

-Si!-

Ambas acabaron sus almuerzos de un solo bocado y volvieron a sus salones a toda velocidad

* * *

En la C.C. (casa), Vegeta se encontraba entrenando como siempre en la cámara de gravedad, hasta que Bulma toco la puerta y este le abrió.

-Qué quieres mujer?-

-Acompáñame al centro comercial Vegeta-

-No, ve con Bra-

-Está en la universidad-

-Entonces a Trunks-

-Está trabajando-

-Entonces ve sola, no sería la primera vez-

-Vamos Vegeta, que harias si me asaltan y me matan en el proceso?-

-Eh… ah!, está bien, vamos-

Después de que Vegeta tomara una ducha, salieron al centro comercial, al llegar Bulma entro directamente a la tienda de aparatos eléctricos

-Que hacemos aquí?- pregunto el príncipe sayajin

-Tengo que comprar unas cosas para mi nuevo invento, saldrá a la venta dentro de dos meses-

-Y si tienes dos meses, para que viniste hoy?- dijo un poco enojado el pelinegro

-Sabes que el cumpleaños de Pan será dentro de un mes y quiero que ella sea la primera en obtener uno, sabes que entrena mucho al igual que tú y Trunks-

-Está bien, pero apresúrate, no me gusta estar entre tantos insectos-

* * *

El mes restante para el cumpleaños de Pan, pasó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y en la C.C. (casa), todos los guerreros z estaban reunidos para celebrar el cumpleaños número 21 de la menor de los Son, estaban todos, desde Bulma hasta el Maestro Roshi.

-Me alegro de volver a verlos- dijo el maestro de Gokú

-Yo también me alegro, hace tiempo que no nos reunimos de esta manera- respondió la ojiazul, la dueña de la casa

-No me recibirás con un abrazo?- mirando los pechos de la peliazul

-sigue igual que siempre maestro!- dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza, lo que le dejo un chichón muy grande

Todos celebraban la fiesta, hasta que llego la hora de los regalos, Milk le regalo un par de guantes nuevos junto a una laptop de última generación, Goten le dio videojuegos violentos, claro que Pan los recibió gustosa ya que le gustaba jugarlos, Krilin y su familia le regalaron joyas hechas de esmeralda, Bra un vestido muy ajustado de color azul un poco más arriba de las rodillas, Yamcha y los demás colaboraron para regalarle un auto, a lo cual la pelinegra se emociono mucho!, sus padres le regalaron ropa nueva, claro, la que si es de su gusto, solo faltaban los regalos de Bulma, Vegeta y Trunks

-Míralo Pan, se que te gustara, es de mi parte y de Vegeta- dijo Bulma

-Muchas gracias!- la pelinegra abrió el regalo y se encontró con un brazalete –Que bonito-

-Aprieta el botón que tiene en el lado derecho y gira la perilla-

La pelinegra hizo lo que se le dijo, y de repente empezó a sentir su cuerpo muy pesado

-Es un brazalete de gravedad, con el puedes entrenar en el lugar que gustes- esbozando un sonrisa

-Muchas gracias Bulma!-

-Ahora mi regalo- dijo el pelilila –Feliz cumpleaños Pan- dándole un cariñoso abrazo-

Trunks le regalo un collar que al abrirlo no solo tenía una foto de su abuelo Gokú, sino que también aparecía un holograma de Gokú que decía  
'Jamas te rindas, sigue tus sueños pequeña'

La pelinegra estaba realmente feliz y se lanzo a los brazos del hijo de Vegeta repitiéndole muchas veces la palabra 'gracias'

-Eso no es todo- Trunks le entrego un pequeña caja

Pan abrió la caja en la que estaba su regalo, y se llevo la mano a la boca mientras pequeñas lagrimas caían por sus mejillas

-Que es Pan?- pregunto su padre

La pelinegra sacó el regalo de su caja y todos miraron atónitos la esfera de cuatro estrellas. Vegeta vio eso muy atento, todos le preguntaban donde la había encontrado y el ojiazul se limitaba a responder 'hace unos días, cerca de unas montañas'

-Pan, te gusta?, la verdad no sé como apareció de nuevo, pero espero que te haya gustado, tengo entendido que era la esfera que el señor Gokú cuido desde que era un niño-

-Si me gusta, muchas gracias Trunks-

-Dame eso!- dijo Vegeta quitándole la esfera de las manos

Al agarrarla, la esfera empezó a brillar en su forma característica y el brillo de la esfera cubrió por completo el cuerpo de Vegeta. Vegeta parecía que estaba en un espacio totalmente oscuro, donde se podían ver dos figuras, las cuales le dijeron al unísono: 'Tú eres el primer guardián'. Posteriormente, un rayo dorado, proveniente del cielo lo ilumino, haciéndolo reaccionar.

-Qué pasó Vegeta?- pregunto el hijo mayor de Gokú

-Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Es que te quedaste totalmente inmóvil después de que la esfera te cubrió con su brillo-

-Esta cosa… me dijo que yo era el primer guardián-

Todos se quedaron en silencio, que significaba esto?, tal vez, solo tal vez, la Tierra este en peligro una vez más y de seguro seria uno más grande que el de la ultima vez, ya que involucra una de las esferas del dragón y a un sayajin.

CONTINUARA…

* * *

**Gracias por leer esta historia, y gracias a danielita1999 por su comentario :)**


	3. ¿Qué es este misterioso peligro?

**perdon por tardar en actualizar, pero aqui esta el cap 3 :D**

Había pasado exactamente un mes desde ese extraño suceso con la esfera de cuatro estrellas, durante ese tiempo, las demás esferas aparecieron en distintos lugares de la capital del Oeste, pero, por alguna razón, aparecieron en los lugares más frecuentados por los guerreros z, Milk encontró las esferas de cinco y tres estrellas cerca del río al cual iba cada día a recoger algo de agua, Bulma las de siete y una estrella saliendo de las oficinas de C.C. y Videl, encontró la de dos y seis estrellas en el pequeño jardín de su casa

Ninguno de los sayajin's tenia permitido tocar las esferas hasta que estén todas y como ya estaban todas reunidas, todos estaban reunidos en la gran mansión Brief, era miércoles por la mañana, las esferas estaban en fila, una al lado de otra

-Y que esperan?, vengan a ver si alguna los elige- dijo el príncipe de los sayajin –Gohan, tu primero-  
El hijo mayor de Gokú acoto la orden del esposo de Bulma y se acerco a la mesa en la que estaban todas las esferas y extendió una mano hacia ellas, agarro la de cinco estrellas y este brillo de la misma forma que la de cuatro estrellas, después de eso se fue a sentar

-Ahora tú Goten- ordeno Vegeta

-Si!- dijo el hermano de Gohan

Este también se fue hacia las esferas y agarro la de seis estrellas y reacciono de la misma forma.

-Tu turno Bra-

La peliceleste agarro la esfera de dos estrellas y pasó lo mismo, solo faltaban Trunks y Pan

Cuando pasaron, extrañamente ninguna esfera los eligió, cosa que impresiono un poco al príncipe de esa raza tan poderosa

-Ahora que es lo que está pasando?!- grito confundido el pelilila

-No fueron elegidos, eso paso- contestó secamente su padre

-Pero por qué?- preguntó la menor de los Son

-Eso no lo sé, mejor vayan a terminar de hacer sus labores, que ya se les hace tarde-

Todos obedecieron y se fueron a realizar sus deberes diarios, las cosas resultaron aun más extrañas para los sayajin's, Vegeta era el primer guardián, Gohan el segundo, Goten el tercero y Bra la cuarta, todo estaba raro, hasta ese momento, solo fueron elegidos sayajin's, pero por qué no fueron elegidos Trunks y Pan?, aunque de todas formas faltaría una esfera y su guardián correspondiente.

Goten se dirigía a las oficinas de la C.C. junto a Trunks, entraron con total normalidad, pero no se dieron cuenta que un ser extraño los observaba desde la terraza de aquel edificio

-Con que ellos son Trunks Brief y Goten Son, jajaja, esto será fácil, sus poderes no se comparan a los míos, primero matare a ese tal Goten, mi deber es matar a los guardianes primero-

Al terminar de decir eso el extraño ser desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-Trunks, se me olvidaron unos documentos en casa de mi madre, iré por ellos- dijo el pelinegro

-Está bien, pero rápido, que tenemos una junta dentro de una hora y será mejor dejar todo terminado para irnos rápido-

-Claro, no tardare mucho-

El hijo menos de Gokú salió de la oficinas de la C.C. y se fue a un callejón para alzar vuelo sin ser visto, pero cuando estaba cerca de unas montañas, algo o mejor dicho alguien lo impacto de una brutal forma haciéndolo impactar contra una montaña

-Ayy, pero que rayos fue eso?- mientras se frotaba su cabeza

-Prepárate Son Goten, este será fin- dijo el ser extraño, el cual tenía la apariencia parecida a la de una gárgola

-Quien eres tú?- pregunto con enfado notando su gran ki

-Eso no te interesa, solo te diré que el fin de tu universo esta cerca, sayajin-

Sin decir ni una sola palabra más, el ser demoniaco voló hacia Goten otorgándole un certero golpe en el rostro que hizo que atravesara tres montañas consecutivamente

-No me ganaras!- dijo levantandose de los escombros mientras se transformaba en SSJ2

El duelo no era para nada parejo, el ser demoniaco dominaba la batalla con suma facilidad, cuando Goten quedó tendido en el suelo, con su cuerpo ensangrentado, el ser demoniaco extendió una mano hacia su objetivo, y en ella se formo una esfera roja de energía

-Muere guardián-

La esfera salió disparada hacia Goten y esta se hacía cada vez más grande , justo cuando estaba a punto de ser alcanzado por la gran esfera de energía, una figura muy familiar para él apareció, anulando el ataque e hiriendo el hombro del enemigo con una ráfaga de energía

-Papá?-

***  
-Que pasa Vegeta?- pregunto Bulma al ver a su esposo salir rápidamente al patio delantero de la gran mansión

-El hijo de Kakarotto corre peligro-

El príncipe alzo el vuelo y salió disparado hacia el campo de batalla, pero cuando su figura se perdió de vista, una pequeña explosión se hizo presente en el patio trasero de la C.C., a lo cual Bulma salió a ver qué pasaba, pero no se dio cuenta, que las esferas de una y siete estrellas, brillaban al unísono.

CONTINUARA…


	4. La llegada de dos poderosos guerreros

-Papá?- pregunto Goten al ver a ese sujeto que poseía la figura de su padre 

-Y tú quién demonios eres?!- dijo en un grito el demoniaco ser 

-Soy quien te matara inútil- dijo con un tono de voz confiado 

-"De donde saco esa armadura sayajin"?- se pregunto Goten mentalmente, casi al borde de la inconsciencia 

-Maldito!, te matare ahora mismo!- grito el demonio yendo a toda velocidad contra su nuevo enemigo 

El ser demoniaco lanzo varios golpes intentando dañarlo, pero ninguno llegó a su destino, todos eran esquivados con una velocidad increíble, el sujeto, tan parecido a Gokú, ni se molestaba en abrir los ojos, como si su rival no fuera nada, y al parecer, para él no lo era 

Vegeta llegó al lugar viendo claramente el cuerpo de Goten en el piso, mientras que ese nuevo guerrero esquivaba con maestría los ataques de ese demonio 

-"Kakarotto"? – Se pregunto el príncipe –"No, su ki es diferente, además, esa cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda… parece que es de hace ya mucho tiempo" 

El príncipe de los sayajin's solo se limitaba a observar a ese nuevo guerrero, su poder sin duda era grande, digno de un sayajin, y él, claro que lo era, la cola que tenia amarrada contra su cintura era señal de ello. 

Después de haber estado esquivando por largo rato los golpes y ráfagas de su contrincante, el hombre de la cicatriz empezó a golpearlo con una abismal fuerza, evidencia de ello, eran las pequeñas ondas expansivas que generaba cada vez que golpeaba a su oponente, con un ágil movimiento, mando el cuerpo del demonio hacia el suelo, estrellándolo salvajemente contra este 

-"Quien es este tipo?!"?- Vegeta aun veía con suma atención a ese sujeto, y noto desde primera instancia, que este no usaba ni cuarta parte de su poder –"Por qué tiene tanto poder"?! 

El demonio trataba inútilmente de ponerse en pie, ya que debido a los mortíferos golpes que recibió, le era totalmente imposible, el sayajin descendió muy cerca de él y le pregunto: 

-Quien eres? 

-No te diré nada 

-al menos dime tus intenciones, por qué atacaste a ese mocoso?- señalando a un muy herido Goten 

-Su Universo desaparecerá, no merecen vivir mortales despreciables, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso 

-'Nosotros'?- pregunto un confundido pelinegro 

-No te diré nada, basura, ustedes morirán pronto, nosotros los destruiremos y dominaremos todo lo que es existencia!- rio de una, manera desquiciada 

-Como quieras- el pelinegro agarro de la garganta al demonio y lo lanzo al cielo eliminándolo con un muy poderoso rayo de energía 

Después de eso, Vegeta se acerco al nuevo sayajin que estaba frente a sus ojos, encarándolo del todo 

-Quien eres tú?!- 

-Eh?- el sayajin volteo a verlo y en sus ojos se podía ver sorpresa –Soy Bardock- 

-"Bardock?, ese nombre me suena" Por qué estás aquí?- 

-Solo vine buscando a alguien, pero no lo he encontrado hasta el momento- 

-Como sobreviviste a la explosión del Planeta Vejita?- 

-"Así que no fue un sueño" estaba en otro planeta, por eso sobreviví-  
Vegeta no podía creerse sus palabras, algo en él le decía que Bardock ocultaba algo, algo muy grande 

-Esta bien te creo 

-Yo me voy- Bardock se dio la vuelta y antes de salir volando volteo a ver a Vegeta –Nos volveremos a ver Principe-dijo con una sonrisa burlona y se fue

Vegeta lo vio alejarse, preguntandose, Cuando lo volveria a ver?, y la pregunta que más lo preocupaba, por asi decirlo, era 

-"Por qué demonios se parece tanto a Kakarotto?!"- 

El principe tomo a Goten y se lo llevo a la C.C. 

***  
Bulma salio a ver que fue esa explosión y la alegro en gran manera, saber que su ijo del futuro, había regresado 

-Trunks!- grito llena de felicidad 

-Hola, madre- 

-Cuantos años sin verte, mirate, te pusiste más guapo y fuerte!- lo halagaba mientras caminaba alrededor de él mirandolo detalladamente 

-Gracias mamá, pero deja de mirarme así- sonrojado 

-No cambiaste en nada Trunks, pasa, quiero que conozcas a alguien, puedes usar el cuarto que usaste cuando viniste por primera vez, quiero que esperes a que llegue 

El ojiazul siguio a su madre hasta aquel cuarto que habia ocupado durante su estadia en aquella casa, ahora estaba más lujosa, Bulma se retiro y él se dispuso a descansar 

Cuando paso alrededor de dos horas, Bulma lo llamó y que sorpresa se llevo al ver a una chica totalmente identica a su madre 

-Qui-quién es?- pregunto totalmente sorprendido 

-Ella es Bra, tu hermana menor, nacio gracias a ti- 

-Mamá, por qué se parece tanto a Trunks?- pregunto la hija de Bulma igual de sorprendida 

-No lo recuerdas Bra?- su hija nego con la cabeza –Él es el guerrero que vino del futuro, el que nos aviso de la amenaza de los androides, gracias a él tú, Goten y Pan pudieron nacer- 

-Ya lo recuerdo, asi que tu eres aquel guerrero- 

-Mucho gusto- haciendo una reverencia 

-No es necesario- 

Al decir eso, la puerta principal se abrio dejando ver a Vegeta 

-Bulma!, necesito que…!- y se quedo totalmente callado al ver a su hijo del futuro parado a unos pasos de él 

-Hola padre- 

-Tru-Trunks- 

CONTINUARA…


End file.
